muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor TV Mentions
The following is a list of Muppet Mentions made in TV shows outside of the Henson/Sesame fold, which are too brief or minor to constitute having their own page in the TV Mentions category. See also: Minor Movie Mentions. 6teen An animated Canadian sitcom set in the fictional "Galleria Shopping Mall", and follows an ensemble cast of six sixteen-year-old friends as they explore their first part-time jobs and lives as teenagers. In episode, "Boo, Dude," Jen Masterson has to dress up as a pig for Halloween at her job and one guy says, "Yo Miss Piggy, digging the snout, man." Baby Looney Tunes Warner Bros. animated series featuring infantilized versions of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and other classic Looney Tunes characters. The premise of the show, with the characters in a nursery under the watchful eye of Granny, is very similar to Muppet Babies. Episode #4 "The Creature From The Chocolate Chip/Card Bored Box": When the TV breaks down, the babies use a cardboard box to make their own TV and shows. One of the shows, "Caraway Street," is a parody of Sesame Street. Bugs dresses as a character named "Shmo" (a parody of Elmo), Tweety is a character named "Bird" (a parody of Big Bird), and Taz is a character named "The Grump" (a parody of Oscar the Grouch) who lives in a crate. The show is sponsored by the letter "scribble" and the number "1,000,000,000,000,000,000." ("The other show took all the others.") ;Connections * Rick Lyon puppeteered Baby Bugs in a Baby Looney Tunes puppet video pilot. Beavis and Butt-head * During the music video, I Don't Think So by Dinosaur Jr, Beavis and Butt-head talk about how this music video relates to Sesame Street. Butt-Head mentions one of the band looks like Grover and Beavis starts to sing, "One of these things is not like the other/One of these things just doesn't, uh, belong...." Then Beavis says, "You know the guy that comes out, and he goes "Twelve chocolate cakes", and then he, like, falls on his butt, and the cakes spill all over the place? That was pretty cool." The duo then later notice that one of the chick puppets looks hot and Beavis said that she is one of the top three Muppets that he would do. Butt-Head then asks who else he would do. :Beavis: Well, Miss Piggy's kinda hot. :Butt-head: That fat pig? :Beavis: Shut up, Butt-head! I like 'em with a little meat on their bones. * During the music video, The Family Ghost by King Diamond, Beavis says that the lead singer looks like the Count. Butt-head agrees and does an imitation of Count as he counts four buttknockers with the trademark laugh. * During the music video, Mockingbirds by Grant Lee Buffalo, Butt-Head notice there are a lot of big Muppet-like birds there and then Beavis talks about Big Bird and how he never poops. ;Connections * Cloris Leachman voiced Old Woman in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * David Letterman voiced Mötley Crüe Roadie #1 - a.k.a. Butt-Head's Dad (credited as Earl Hofert) in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * Robert Stack voiced ATF Agent Flemming in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * Demi Moore voiced Dallas Grimes in Beavis and Butt-head Do America * Bruce Willis voiced Muddy Grimes in Beavis and Butt-head Do America Becker In the episode, "Man Plans, God Laughs", John Becker's nurse and office manager, Margaret, is at home with the flu and Becker's other flaky nurse, Linda, is left in charge of the office. When the office is in chaos, Linda recommends Becker to rename the exam rooms to A, B and C and put the patients in them according to the letter of their ailment. Becker then calls up Margaret to beg her to come back to the office by explaining to her, "She wants to bring the patients in alphabetically, Margaret. She's turning the place into Sesame Street." ;Connections * Bill Capizzi played Mr. Capelli in "Pilot" and "Smoke'em If You Got 'Em" * Ted Danson played John Becker * Richard Schiff played Berry in "Truth and Consequences" * Hattie Winston played Margaret Wyborn Better Off Ted In the episode, "Change We Can't Believe In", Veronica (Portia de Rossi) calls scientists Phil (Jonathan Slavin) and Lem (Malcolm Barrett) "Bunsen" and "Beaker". The Big Bang Theory In the season three episode "The Gothowitz Deviation", Howard Wolowitz and his friend Raj attempt to attract women at a Goth nightclub and end up at a tattoo parlor. Wolowitz flips through a catalog of designs, and can't decide on either a screaming devil, a "mean little skull", or Kermit the Frog. He tries to convince his date with an impression: "Hi ho, I'm on Howard's butt!" The Bob Newhart Show The second season episode "The Last TV Show" deals with psychologist Robert Hartley appearing on a public television show. His neighbor Howard Borden says, "Oh, I love public television. They have such interesting people on: William F. Buckley, David Susskind, The Muppets." ;Connections * Peter Bonerz played Jerry Robinson * H. B. Haggerty played the Hammer in "Ex-Con Job" * Mariette Hartley played Marilyn Dietz in "Have You Met Miss Dietz?" * Raul Julia played Greg Robinson in "Oh, Brother!" * Bruce Kirby played Dr. Klein in "Fit, Fat and Forty One" * Penny Marshall played a stewardess in "Fly the Unfriendly Skies" and Miss Larson (1972-1973) * Pat Morita played the bartender in "Bob and Emily and Howard and Carol and Jerry" * Howard Morris played Shorty Vance in "Jerry's Retirement" * Bob Newhart played Dr. Robert Hartley * Tom Patchett wrote several episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and appeared as David Robbins in "Mister Emily Hartley" and Dave Death in "If Death Be My Destiny." * John Ritter played Dave in "Sorry, Wrong Mother" * Richard Schaal played Chuck Brock in "Goodnight Nancy" and Don in "By the Way.... You're Fired" and "Life Is a Hamburger" * Jay Tarses wrote several episodes, served as executive producer and story consultant from the third season onward, and appeared as a waiter in "Mister Emily Hartley" and "Enter Mrs. Peeper" * Fred Willard played John Tobin in "Tobin's Back in Town" * Henry Winkler played Miles Lascoe in "Clink Shrink" Bo' Selecta! The British show Bo' Selecta! has referenced The Muppets numerous times, especially in the third series premier in which celebrity stalker Avid Merrion gets his own TV show and promises it will be "Just like the Muppets!". Statler and Waldorf who rebut that it is not at all like The Muppets- "The Muppets dumps all over this dumps all over this shit!" The duo appear throughout the episode commenting on Avid's antics. File:Boselecta1.jpg|From season one episode 6 File:Boselecta2.jpg|Statler and Waldorf parody from season three Boston Legal * In the season two episode "Stick It," Paul Lewiston's daughter Rachel can be seen cleaning up her daughter's toys. Clearly visible in one shot is The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 8. * In the episode "Truly, Madly, Deeply," Zozo the Clown cites Sesame Street as an influential children's television program. ;Connections * Candice Bergen played Shirley Schmidt * Corbin Bernsen played Eli Granger in "...There's Fire!" * Phyllis Diller played herself in "Brotherly Love" * Michael J. Fox played Daniel Post (2005-2006) * Larry King played himself in "Truly, Madly, Deeply" * Heather Locklear played Kelly Nolan in "The Black Widow" and "Schadenfreude" * Jane Lynch played Joanna Monroe * Michael McKean played Dwight Biddle in "Truly, Madly, Deeply" * Jenny O'Hara played Judge Kimberly Ohlund in "Squid Pro Quo" * Bernadette Peters played Judge Marianna Folger in "Guantanamo by the Bay" * Richard Portnow played Judge Peter Harding in four episodes * Carl Reiner played Milton Bombay in "Let Sales Ring" * Joan Rivers played herself in "Whose God Is It Anyway?" * Tom Selleck played Ivan Tiggs * William Shatner played Denny Crane * Nicole Sullivan played Joan Rubin in "...There's Fire!" * Meredith Vieira played herself in "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" * Lisa Waltz played Dorothy Scanlon in "Trial of the Century" * Betty White played Catherine Piper Braingames In the game "Faces" in the pilot episode, a distorted image had two Fraggles Red and Mokey. In the game "Museum Misstakes" in the second episode, a 1663 Dutch family pic has a TV set with Cookie Monster. Castle In the first season episode "Home Is Where The Heart Stops," Rick Castle (Nathan Fillion) refers to the main suspect in a murder case as a "perp." Two assisting detectives ask why writers always call them that, and offer a list of other names real cops call them. Among them are several pop culture references including Destro (from G.I. Joe), Sleestacks (from Land of the Lost) and Skeksis. ;Connections * Lisa Waltz played Laurie Horn in "Hell Hath No Fury" Chuck * On the third episode of Chuck, the title character's best friend and sister discuss Chuck's future: :Morgan: You don't understand. He is a fragile little gelding. You know? Still trying to find his legs. The real world will crush him. :Ellie: Do you know what a gelding is? :Morgan: scoff It's that weird creature from The Dark Crystal. "Smells like gelding"... that guy. * In the third season episode "Chuck Versus the Mask," Chuck is looking for the antidote to a poison in one of several vases in a museum. He says to himself, "C'mon Chuck, one of these things is not like the others." ;Connections *Chevy Chase plays Ted Roark (2009) *Jenny McCarthy played Sylvia Arculin in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" (2009) *Robert Picardo played Perseus in "Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon" (2009) *Andy Richter played Brad White in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" (2009) *Brian Thompson played Cliff in "Chuck Versus the Suburbs" (2009) The Cleveland Show The fifth episode of the Family Guy spin-off, "Cleveland Junior's Cherry Bomb," depicts Cleveland and his son at a baseball game when the giant screen shows the "Kiss Cam." One of the couples making out is Ernie and Bert. ;Connections * Seth Green played his Family Guy character Chris Griffin in the pilot. * Kevin Michael Richardson voices Cleveland Jr. Click and Clack's As the Wrench Turns Satirical animated limited series aired on PBS in 2008 loosely inspired by Car Talk and featuring numerous jokes about public television and radio. In one episode, Big Bird and Cookie Monster beat up Click and Clack after their station fails to meet its fundraising goals. In the episode "Campaign," Sal gambles away Click and Clack's fundraising money on a bet on whether or not the number of the day on Sesame Street will be even. After she discovers it is even (4), she angrily comments, "The Count is killing me this month!" Comedy Central's Last Laugh 2005 Last Laugh 2005 was a TV special that aired on Comedy Central and opened with a number by William Shatner as The Devil. In a public service announcement sketch spoof concerning the possible threat of the Avian Flu, a red bird puppet named Burt Flu teaches viewers about the disease, how to avoid it, and what they should and shouldn't do (demonstrated by child actors and some adults) Burt then says that his brother "Big Bird" Flu will give out a list of more do's and don'ts. The camera cuts to a park where "Big Bird" Flu (full-body puppet like Big Bird of Sesame Street) is seen almost featherless, shaking, coughing and falling to the ground. Community Community is a comedy airing on NBC since 2009. * In the first season episode, "Introduction to Statistics," Troy and Abed share the following exchange using a gruff, Batman voice: :Troy: I'm Batman. :Abed: You sound like Cookie Monster. * In the season one episode "Physical Education," Troy and Abed act out a scene as Ernie and Bert. Troy returns a book to Abed because he's got his own copy, which is really just the contents of Abed's book, which is now empty. The pair eat cookies together with crumbs falling out of their mouths, and Abed only uses the side of his hand to move objects just as Bert, an arm-and-rod style puppet, would. * In "English as a Second Language" Señor Chang explains to Jeff Winger that he faked his college degree to become a professor. "I did what anyone would do. I faked my way into a job as a Spanish teacher at a community college, relying on phrases from Sesame Street." ;Connections * Chevy Chase plays Pierce Hawthorne * Jack Black played Buddy Austin in "Investigative Journalism" * Katharine McPhee played Amber in "Basic Genealogy" Corner Gas Corner Gas is a TV show set in Dog River, Saskatchewan. It airs on CTV. In the episode "TV Free Dog River", Dog River is competing against another town for who survives not watching TV for one week. However, Oscar offers to people "You want some Muppets? Or how about The Flintstones? ;Connections Eric Peterson played Oscar The Critic The Critic is an animated series that ran on ABC and FOX from 1994 to 1995 about a movie critic named Jay Sherman. In an episode guest starring Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert as themselves, Sherman is seduced by the two for a position as their co-host on their own TV show. As Ebert thumbs through a photo album, he points out a picture of he and Siskel from the year they went as Ernie and Bert for Halloween. ;Connections *Christine Cavanaugh voiced Marty Sherman *Margaret Cho appeared in the pilot episode *Judith Ivey voiced Eleanor Sherman *Jon Lovitz voiced Jay Sherman *Rhea Perlman voiced Ardeth *Gene Shalit voiced himself *Russi Taylor voiced Penny Tompkins Curb Your Enthusiasm An HBO comedy starring Larry David, executive producer of Seinfeld, playing a fictional version of himself, his life following the successful series, and the odd situations he gets himself into, often due to his social awkwardness. * “The Nanny From Hell” (Season 3, episode 4) Martine (Cheri Oteri), the nanny in the title, divulges she knows the secret from Susie Greene. (Susie Essman) :Martine: Hey congratulations! :Susie: Congratulations on what, dear? :Martine: (whispers) On the baby. Congratulations. :Susie: How did you know about that? :Martine: (motions to Larry) Big Bird told me. * “The Grand Opening” (Season 3, episode 10) Larry has inadvertently broken both thumbs of food critic Andy Portico (Paul Wilson). Now both his hands are in casts. :Portico: I look like a fuckin’ Muppet. * “The Lefty Call” (Season 6, episode 4) Larry and Richard Lewis (himself) argue over a couple wanting more children. :Richard: Who are you to them how many kids to have? :Larry: She’s got nine kids. C’mon, that’s plenty! :Richard: She wants more children! :Larry: How many does she need?” :Richard: Who the fuck are you, the Messiah? The Count? ;Connections *Madeleine Doherty played herself in "Opening Night" (2004) *Judah Friedlander played Donald in "The Blind Date" (2004) *Cheryl Hines plays Cheryl David *Ben Stiller played himself in four episodes *Rita Wilson played Anne Michaelson in "The Doll" (2001) *Moon Unit Zappa played Haboos in "The Blind Date" (2004) Da Ali G Show In episode #4 of Season 1, Ali G conducts an interview with four media analysts. He mentions that he's learned a lot from watching Sesame Street and asks why there isn't a version of it for kids, oblivious that it's a kids' show to begin with. Dead Like Me * In the pilot, George considers talking to a little girl before saving her soul. After asking her name, she thinks to herself, "I didn't know what to say after that. I mean, it's not like they cover this sort of thing on Sesame Street." * In the episode "Curious George", a photographer uses a Tutter puppet to try and make Reggie smile for a family photo. * In the same episode, George and Mason have the following exchange: :George: I was dreaming about frogs. :Mason: Real ones, or like Kermit? Degrassi: The Next Generation *In the episode "Ghost in the Machine, Pt. 2", Ashley Kerwin and Craig Manning are having a discussion about their rock band and fellow bandmembers. :Ashley: You know, you guys should try going a little more post-Emo. Still punk, but less mopey. :Craig: I don't think the other guys even know what regular Emo is. Spinner probably thinks it's a Muppet. *In the episode "Ladies' Night", Anya tricks Holly J. Sinclair into devouring a double chocolate chip cookie during a fast for charity, during which Holly is also secretly videotaped and shown to an auditorium. Later when Holly J. comes to speak in the auditorium, Anya introduces her as: "It's the Cookie Monster!" A student in the audience taunts in a gruff monstery voice, "Holly J. hungry!" Dexter *In the episode "Crocodile", Rita (Julie Benz) serves Dexter (Michael C. Hall) a plate of cookies and tells him that he is "snarfing them down like the Cookie Monster". ;Connections * John Lithgow played Arthur Mitchell * Jimmy Smits played ADA Miguel Prado * Malcolm-Jamal Warner played Rita's lawyer in "Seeing Red" Dharma and Greg *In the season 4 episode "Sleepless in San Francisco," Pete mentions his dad's favorite movie is The Muppets Take Manhattan. *In the season 5 episode "It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's ... My Wife" Kitty hired a decorator to design Greg's office at his father's company. In one of the designs, the Kermit Candlestick Phone, from the Kermit Collection, is on Greg's desk. When Edward is in the office the phone rings and he says "Your frog's ringing." ;Connections * Edward Asner played Earl Tucker * Dick Clark appeared as himself * Jon Cryer played Brian * Paul Dooley played Judge Harper * Mimi Kennedy played Abby O'Neil * k.d. lang appeared as herself * Jessica Lundy played Patty * Kevin Nealon played Mr. Clayborn * Stuart Pankin played Mr. Gottlieb and Rabbi Mutchnik * Penn and Teller played a Pimp and Mr. Boots * Yeardley Smith played Marlene * Kevin Sorbo played Charlie * Florence Stanley played Rose Hoffman * Ellis E. Williams played Al in "Hell to the Chief" (2000) Diagnosis Murder In the second part of the fifth season episode "Retribution", Canin is counting backwards when Steve surprises him. "I guess watching Sesame Street finally paid off for you, Canin. You count real pretty." Diff'rent Strokes In the episode "Arnold's Hero", when Arnold's adopted father Mr. Drummond informs Arnold that he won't be able to meet Muhammad Ali as promised, he says that he'll make it up to him by taking him "to see the Muppet film, for the twelfth time." ;Connections * Dabney Coleman played Fred Tanner in "Arnold's Girlfriend" * Whitman Mayo played Jethro Simpson "The Adoption" (1979) * Edie McClurg played Betty in "Arnold the Entrepeneur" * Charlotte Rae played Mrs. Edna Garrett (1978-1979) Dollhouse * In the tenth episode of the first season, "Haunted": :Jocelyn Bashford: crying God, I'm so emo. :Margaret Bashford: I have to say, there's a part of me that's not sad to see someone mourning my friend. :Jocelyn: Is that what this is? :Margaret: You lost your mother. It's only natural you'd be so elmo. :Jocelyn: Emo. :Margaret: That's not a word, sweetie. * In the first episode of the second season, "Vows": :wakes up Topher by sexually seducing him :Topher Brink: What the hell? Are you drunk? :Claire Saunders: I'm just trying to be my best. :Topher: Whoah, I don't want your best. :Claire: his arousal Well, I think you do. :Topher: his crotch That is the minority vote. And you tricked it. Okay? A guy's asleep... could'a been Fozzie Bear and it would have... :Topher: gestures :Topher: Not that I think about Fozzie Bear. ;Connections * Jane Espenson wrote two episodes and serves as Consulting Producer Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist In the episode "Pretzelkins" Ben is shown laying on his bed, watching "Sesame Street". The clip is very brief, showing Bert and Ernie on the television screen. Image:DSC01809.JPG ;Connections *Sandra Bernhard played Sandra Eek! the Cat *In the episode "Eek vs. The Flying Saucers," Eek begs a race of aliens not to blow up the Earth, listing a large amount of reasons, including the Muppets. *In the fifth season episode "The FugEEKtive", America's Most Wanted searches for a missing Sharky. John Walsh, playing himself in a cameo, introduces Weird Al Yankovic, who has footage of Sharky filmed during his music video "Peppermint Twister". In one shot, Sharky is clearly visible among a kickline of dancing tornadoes. Weird Al narrates: "If you look close...well, to quote a famous educational show that is also heavily copyrighted, one of these things is not like the others." During Al's video, a knockoff instrumental version of the Sesame Street theme song is played. Eureka * The 12th episode of season 3 is titled "It's Not Easy Being Green." After members of a bowling team are turned green as a prank by the opposing team, Tess Fontana says that it's a pretty color. Sheriff Jack Carter replies, "Yeah, if you're a Muppet." Later during an argument, a bowler calls one of his green opponents, Kermit. ;Connections *Colin Foo played a retired scientist in "Dr. Nobel" (2006) *Matt Frewer played Jim Taggart (2006-2007, 2009) Everwood A television drama that ran on the WB network from 2002 to 2006. In the episode "The Great Doctor Brown," Amy Abbott reveals to Ephram Brown the origin of her unusual nickname. :Amy: Grover. :Ephram: Grover? :Amy: It's my nickname. I always loved Grover as a kid. I know for most kids it's all Winnie the Pooh and Hello Kitty, occasionally Strawberry Shortcake, but for me, life was about a little blue Muppet named Grover. :Ephram: Well, Grover was a very underrated Muppet. In the episode "The Reflex," Hannah Rogers and Dr. Harold Abbott comment on a picture in the Abbott family photo album. :Hannah: Is that Bright wearing Muppet slippers? :Dr. Abbott: Ah, yes. Bright was oddly bewitched by Miss Piggy. And Amy simply would not remove her Fozzie Bears for all the tea in China. Everybody Hates Chris Everybody Hates Chris is a sitcom narrated by and loosely based on the life of Chris Rock. In episode 4.08 (entitled "Everybody Hates Big Bird"), Chris begins dating a tall girl in class who has been dubbed "Big Bird" by others at school. The episode includes background music similar to the Sesame Street theme, and a scene in which members of the football team mock the couple: :Football Player #1: Hey, it's Big Bird! :Football Player #2: Hey, where's Bert and Ernie? :FP #1: (to Chris) I guess that makes you . . . Snuffleupagus? :FP #2: No, it makes him Roosevelt Franklin! :FP #1: Cookie? :Both: COOKIE! When she breaks up with him, the narrator says "Tonight's episode was brought to you by the letters D, A, M and N!" ;Connections *Jason Alexander played Principal Edwards in "Everybody Hates the Buddy System" (2006) and "Everybody Hates Snow Day" (2007) *Debbie Allen played a mother in "Everybody Hates Elections" (2006) and a gun woman in "Everybody Hates Minimum Wage" (2007) *Wayne Brady played Louis in "Everybody Hates Thanksgiving" (2006) and "Everybody Hates the Buddy System" (2008) *Whoopi Goldberg played Louise in "Everybody Hates Rejection" and "Everybody Hates a Liar" (2006) *Kadeem Hardison played the judge in "Everybody Hates Driving" (2007) and "Everybody Hates PSATs" (2009) *Steve Landesberg played Mr. Levine in "Everybody Hates Mr. Levine" (2009) *Chris Rock voices the narrator *Tyler James Williams plays Chris Extras A British sitcom about film extras, created by Ricky Gervais and Stephen Merchant. In episode 2.4, Darren Lamb and Barry discuss Crazy Frog. :Darren: I'd have thought he's probably the second-richest frog in the world, after Kermit. :Barry: Kermit, yeah! There was his nephew, Robin... :Darren: Ah, Robin was good. :Barry: Looked set to take over the empire for a while, didn't he. :Darren: Oh yeah, he was a very good actor, and singer. :Barry: "Halfway Up the Stairs". :Darren: Good song. The Fairly Oddparents An animated series shown on Nickelodeon. In the made-for-TV movie "Channel Chasers" one of the TV shows is entitled "Poppyseed Avenue," a parody of Sesame Street. A puppet version of Vicky walks up to a brick wall and says "Today's show is brought to you by the letter 'V'." (She holds up a letter 'V' '') She runs into a fake TV and jumps through the screen. Then, puppets of Timmy, his adult form, Cosmo, and Wanda walk up to the wall. Timmy and his adult form walk towards the TV. Cosmo looks at Wanda and blurts out, "I've never ''felt more alive. Get it? Felt!" They all jump through the TV. In another episode, the town baseball team, The Pirates, is playing, and a real pirate is running around saying nothing but "Arrrr." He passes two Sesame Street type monsters who are holding up the letter R. ;Connections * Alec Baldwin voiced Future Timmy in "Channel Chasers" * Gilbert Gottfried voiced Dr. Bender and Wendell * Chris Kirkpatrick voiced Chip Skylark * Jay Leno voiced the Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin * Rob Paulsen voiced Mark Chang, King Grippulon, Bucky McBadbat and Happy Peppy Gary * Tony Sirico voiced Big Daddy * Ben Stein voiced The Pixies * Tara Strong voiced Timmy Turner * Frank Welker voiced Doidle Fish Police In the first episode of this short-lived 1992 prime-time cartoon, Inspector Gil tells waitress Pearl "You know how I feel about you" and winds up repeating "How..." when at a loss for words. Pearl asks why he talks like that, and Gil retorts that "all the great couples talk like that... uh, Fred and Wilma, Kermit and Miss Piggy, Rocky and Bullwinkle..." ;Connections *Edward Asner voiced Chief Abalone *Tim Curry voiced Sharkster *Buddy Hackett voiced Crabby the cabbie *Don Knotts voiced Mr. Lichen in "The Two Gils" *Megan Mullally voiced Pearl *Rob Paulsen voiced Richie in "No Way to Treat a Fillet'dy" *John Ritter voiced Inspector Gil *Sally Struthers voiced Shelly in "Beauty's Only Fin Deep" *Frank Welker voiced Mussles Marinara and Doc Croaker *Jonathan Winters voiced Mayor Cod FlashForward * The second episode of the first season "White to Play," features a Kermit pillow in the little girl's bedroom. * The same pillow appeared again in the sixth episide, "Scary Monsters and Super Creeps." The Flight of the Conchords In the episode "Bowie", Bret has visions in which he receives advice from various incarnations of David Bowie. The third and final Bowie is Jareth from Labyrinth. Frasier In the third season episode "Look Before You Leap," Frasier Crane (Kelsey Grammer) and his producer Roz Doyle (Peri Gilpin) are volunteering at a PBS pledge driver. Roz, who is answering telephones, remarks (apparently to a small child) "No, Lamb Chop's not here. Big Bird isn't here either. What are you doing up so late? Oh. Do you have your mommy's credit card handy?" ;Connections * Jason Biggs played Dr. Hauck in the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" * Matthew Broderick voiced Mark in the episode "She's the Boss" (1995) * Blair Brown played Jill in the episode "Shrink Rap" (1995) * Mel Brooks played Tom in the episode "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street" (1993) * Dan Castellaneta played Brad in the episode "Maris Returns" (2003) * Laura Dern played June in "Sleeping with the Enemy" (1995) * Judith Ivey voiced Lorraine in "I Hate Frasier Crane" (1993) * James Earl Jones played Norman Royster in the episode "Roz's Krantz & Gouldenstein Are Dead" (1997) * Nathan Lane played Phil in "Fool Me Once, Shame on You, Fool Me Twice..." (1995) * Jane Lynch played Cynthia in "A Lilith Thanksgiving" (1996) * William H. Macy played Ralph in "Good Samaritan" (1999) * Virginia Madsen played Cassandra Stone * Brian Stokes Mitchell played Cam Winston in multiple episodes * Megan Mullally played Beth Armstrong in "Four for the Seesaw" (1997) * Brittany Murphy played Olsen in "Give Him the Chair!" (1994) * Rhea Perlman played Carla Tortelli LeBec in "Cheerful Goodbyes (2002) * Ben Stiller played Barry in "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street" (1993) * Lisa Waltz played Tricia in two episodes * Wendy Wasserstein voiced Linda in "Head Game" (1996) * Rita Wilson played Hester Crane Fringe * In the first season episode "Unleashed," Walter Bishop describes the animal characteristics that might have been involved in the death of an activist. His son Peter, attuned to his father's eccentricities, quips to investigating agent Olivia Dunham that they're looking for Big Bird. * From the second season episode "Momentum Deferred": :Rebecca Kibner: After awhile, it wasn't just during the experiments. I would see their faces in front of me. They seemed to have a certain glow about them. :Peter: The shapeshifters? :Rebecca Kibner: Mm-hm. It took me a year or two to really understand it. But I realized that I was recognizing people that didn't belong. Huh, you know, like that children's song. One of these things is not like the other. :Walter: One of these things is not like the other. One of these things just doesn't belong. Sesame Street. :Rebecca Kibner: Yes, that's it. ;Connections * Carlo Alban played an FBI tech in "The Dreamscape" * Blair Brown plays Nina Sharp * Michael Giacchino scores the series * Joshua Jackson plays Peter Bishop * Leonard Nimoy plays William Bell Ghostwriter Ghostwriter was a CTW show which aired on PBS. Focusing on a group of young detectives who work with a ghost (who manifests by rearranging words and writing), most stories were serialized in four or five parts. In the first season story "Building Bridges", the 1992-1998 Sesame Street theme and the cold open for Episode 3092 can be heard in the background when Rob visits Victor's home. In the second season story "Just in Time", when Jamal's grandmother asks Alex if he'd like to stay for lunch, he replies "Is the sky blue? Do birds sing? Is Sesame a Street?" ;Connections *Blaze Berdahl played Lenni Frazier *Fran Brill played Calvin Ferguson's Mother *Samuel L. Jackson played Jamal Jenkins' father *Jeremy Miller played Craig Mitchell Glee * In the season one episode, "The Rhodes Not Taken", some glee club members are wondering about Quinn Fabray's odd behaviour. Puck butts in, "Are you all that stupid? Seriously? I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates." * In "Bad Reputation", the glee club members are trying to improve their image. After failing to make themselves appear bad-ass, Kurt admits "We're as menacing as Muppet Babies. Which means our squeaky clean reputations are still very much intact." * In "Theatricality", the girls in the glee club dress in various styles after Lady Gaga. Rachel wears a dress with stuffed animals stapled to it. Mercedes says, "I think it's the Kermit the Frog look." She's referring to Lady Gaga's dress made of Kermit plush dolls worn as a statement against wearing fur. ;Connections * Kristin Chenoweth played April Rhodes in "The Rhodes Not Taken" and "Home" * Neil Patrick Harris played Bryan Ryan in "Dream On" * Jane Lynch plays Sue Sylvester * Olivia Newton-John played herself in "Bad Reputation" * Molly Shannon played Brenda Castle in "Bad Reputation" and "Dream On" * Jenna Ushkowitz (who appeared on Sesame Street as one of the Kids) plays Tina Cohen-Chang http://blog.zap2it.com/kate_ohare/2009/05/a-little-more-glee.html Growing Pains A sitcom that ran on ABC from 1985-1992. In the episode "Feet of Clay", Ben Seaver finds out that his favorite rock star isn't such a nice guy after meeting him, and decides to stop being a fan. At one point, his father, Jason compares this to the time when Ben learned that Kermit the Frog isn't real. Ben said that because of that he couldn't get himself to watch Sesame Street for awhile. ;Connections *Kirk Cameron played Mike Seaver. *Jennie Garth played Denise in "Ben and Mike's Excellent Adventure" (1989) *Tracey Gold played Carol Seaver. *Jeremy Miller played Ben Seaver. Heroes When Claire researches her birth parents in the first season episode "The Fix," she and her friend Zach find a newspaper article from Kermit, Texas. When Zach wonders why that sounds so familiar, Claire replies, "`Cuz of the frog?" ;Connections * Eugene Byrd played Nathan's campaign manager in four episodes * Jesse Corti played the LAPD police captain in "The Fix" * Christopher Eccleston played Claude in five episodes * Stan Lee played the bus driver in "Unexpected" * Hayden Panettiere plays Claire Bennet * Eric Roberts played Thompson in five episodes * Richard Roundtree played Charles Deveaux in four episodes * George Takei played Kaito Nakamura Histeria! *In the episode "Megalomaniacs", after Froggo introduces Julius Caesar for the "Word of the Day" sketch, Caesar responds to his introduction by saying "Thanks, Kermit." *In the episode "Presidential People" during the "Ask me if I care" segment, Toast interviews Lyndon B. Johnson and Lydia Karaoke interrupts half-way to comment on Johnson's achievement of creating public television. Toast replies by taking offense at the fact that Johnson was the one who gave them "those boring English dudes and those tickle me spaz puppets". ;Connections * Laraine Newman voiced Miss Information and Charity Bazaar * Rob Paulsen voiced Mr. Smartypants and Sammy Melman * Cree Summer voiced Aka Pella * Frank Welker voiced Father Time, Fetch, and Pule Houser Hope and Faith * In Season 3, Hope gets mad at Charley for letting Justin watch The Exorcist, and states that he still has nightmares from Elmo In Grouchland. ;Connections *Lynda Carter played Summer *Kathie Lee Gifford played Marge *Susan Lucci played Jacqueline Karr *Jenny McCarthy played Mandi *Andrea Martin played Madame Elizabeth *Regis Philbin played Handsome Hal *Kelly Ripa played Faith Fairfield Hustle The fourth episode of the BBC series features Robert Vaughn's character standing in front of a store with a Tutter doll in the window display. It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia In the season one episode "The Gang Gives Back", Dee (Kaitlin Olson, who guest starred in a Late Night Buffet pilot) wears a yellow pantsuit, and her friend Mac tells her she looks like Big Bird. In the season three episode "Mac is a Serial Killer" a pimp named Pepper Jack mistakes Dee for one of his prostitutes. Her brother Dennis offers to buy her back for seven dollars and a Fraggle Rock thermos. Pepper Jack agrees, enthusiastically saying he loves the show. Judging Amy * In the season 5 episode "Motion Sickness" Kyle are having his morning coffe and asks a bunch of plushes if everyone sleept well among them are a Ernie, Big Bird and Cookie Monster. Later in the episode Donna asks Kyle to hand her a Elmo plush. ;Connections * Amy Brenneman played Amy Gray * Karle Warren played Lauren Cassidy * Tyne Daly played Maxine Gray * Cheech Marin played Ignacio Messina * Jon Polito played D.A. Gerald Abner * Jane Lynch played Perkins Kids in the Hall In one sketch from Season 5, a little boy is waiting for the Chicken Lady (Mark McKinney) to finish riding a quarter horse at the mall. He asks "Are you Big Bird?" and the Chicken Lady replies, "No, but I want to meet him, 'cause the Bearded Lady says they call him Big Bird 'cause he's got a really big--" at which point the boy's mother prevents the Chicken Lady from finishing the sentence. ;Connections *Like Fraggle Rock, this show was produced for HBO and CBC. As a result, several of the Fraggle Rock crew members also worked on this show. *Frank Meschkuleit puppeteered the cat in the 2010 miniseries "Death Comes to Town" King of the Hill *'"Plastic White Female"' - Hank and Peggy are arguing over whose fault it is for how their son Bobby turned out. Hank accuses Peggy of letting Bobby watch "all them Muppets! ... They got frogs kissin' pigs - what the hell did they think was gonna happen?" *'"Goodbye Normal Jeans"' - Peggy overhears Hank watching a Thanksgiving Day parade on TV with Bobby. She hears Hank say to Bobby, "That Miss Piggy balloon has the same hairdo as your mother." *'"Stressed for Success"' - In a discussion about the presence of pop culture in academics, Boomhauer points out that Oberlin College has a course on the Muppets. *'"Edu-macating Lucky"' - Lucky comments on Luanne's sense of humor: "I'm datin' a regular Fozzie Bear." *One episode was titled It's Not Easy Being Green. ;Connections *Christina Applegate played an Attorney in "My Hair Lady" (2004) *Tom Arnold played Norm Glidewell in "Megalo Dale" (2003) *Jason Bateman played Dr. Leslie in "The Petriot Act" (2005) *Laura Dern voices Katherine *Snoop Dogg played Alabaster Jones in "Ho, Yeah!" (2001) *Carmen Electra played Angela in " Boxing Luanne" (2003) *Sally Field played Junie Harper in "Hilloween" (1997) *Brendan Fraser played David Kalaiki-Alii in "Peggy Makes the Big Leagues" (2000) and Irv Bennett/Jimmy Beardon in "Gone with the Windstorm" (2005) *Paul Giamatti voiced Mr. McKay in "It's Not Easy Being Green" (2001) *John Goodman played Tommy in "Serpunt" (2007) *Vince Gill played Assistant Pastor Larry in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) and Boomhauer's Singing Voice in "The Bluegrass Is Always Greener" (2002) *Jeff Goldblum played Dr. Vayzosa in "The Substitute Spanish Prisoner" (2002) *Michael Keaton played Trip Larsen in "Pigmalion" (2003) *Heather Locklear played Ms. Donovan in "Old Glory" (2000) *William H. Macy played Dr. Rubin in " Pregnant Paws" (1998) *Debra Messing played Mrs. Hilgren-Bronson in "Get Your Freak Off" (2002) *Mary Tyler Moore played Reverend Karen Stroup in "Revenge of the Lutefisk" (1999) *Brittany Murphy voiced Luanne Platter *Kathy Najimy plays Peggy Hill *Willie Nelson played himself in "Hank's Got the Willies" (1997) *Alan Rickman played King Philip in "Joust Like a Woman" (2002) *John Ritter played Eugene Grandy in "The Son That Got Away" (1997), "What Makes Bobby Run?" (2000), and "Witches of East Arlen" (2003) *Chris Rock played Roger 'Booda' Sack in "Traffic Jam" (1998) *Ben Stiller played Rich in "That's What She Said" (2004) *Meryl Streep played Aunt Esme Dauterive in "A Beer Can Named Desire" (1999) *Randy Travis played himself in "Peggy's Fan Fair" (2000) *Travis Tritt played Walt in "Livin' on Reds, Vitamin C and Propane" (2003) *Fred Willard played a voice in "Lupe's Revenge (2001)", Officer Brown in "New Cowboy on the Block" (2003), Ranger Bradley/Reclining Hippie in "Phish and Wildlife" (2004), and Officer Brown in "Doggone Crazy" (2008) and "The Accidental Terrorist" (2008) *Henry Winkler played himself in "A Rover Runs Through It" *Reese Witherspoon played Debbit in "Hanky Panky" and "High Anxiety" (2000) The King of Queens thumb|300px|right|Arthur talks to Carrie about Sesame Street *In the sixth season episode "Secret Garden", when Carrie sees Spence in his bathing get-up (a shower cap, blue robe and large scrub brush), she claims "he looks like Ernie, from Sesame Street." *In season eight's "Four Play" Carrie (Leah Remini) and Arthur (Jerry Stiller) share the following exchange: :Arthur: I've dealt with this type of character when I worked as a production assistant on a little show called Sesame Street. :Carrie: You worked on Sesame Street? :Arthur: Sure, from March of '76 to mid-March of '76. Anyway, I can't name names, but I had a similar situation with a large bird with an even bigger ego. :Carrie: Big Bird? :Arthur: You said it, I didn't. ;Connections *Peter Boyle plays Frank Barone also in episode 109: "Road Rayge" *Erik Estrada appeared in "Gorilla Warfare." *Joe Flaherty plays Father McAndrew, priest at the Heffernan's Church *Brad Garrett plays Robert Barone in episode 109: "Road Rayge" *Florence Henderson in episode 308: "Dark Meet" *William Hurt in episode 425: "Shrink Wrap" *Kevin James plays Doug Heffernan *Robert Klein in episode 211: "Sparing Carrie" *Ricki Lake plays Stephanie Heffernan, Doug's sister *Sam McMurray plays Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle, Doug's boss *Anne Meara plays Veronica Olchin, Spence's mother *Jenny O'Hara plays Janet Heffernan, Doug's mother *Donny Osmond in episode 110: "Supermarket Story" and episode 217: "Meet By-Product" *Doris Roberts plays Marie Barone in episode 119: "Rayny Day" *Eric Roberts in episode 314: "Paint Misbehavin´" *Ray Romano plays Ray Barone in episodes 109: "Road Rayge", 119: "Rayny Day" 208: "Dire Strayts" and 810: "Raygin Bulls" *Pat Sajak appears in episode 317: "Inner Tube" *Adam Sandler in episode 909: "Mild Bunch" *Steve Schirripa in episode 116: "S'Ain't Valentine's" *Ben Stiller in episode 425: "Shrink Wrap" *Jerry Stiller plays Arthur Spooner *Nicole Sullivan plays Holly Shumpert *Vanna White appeared in episode 317: "Inner Tube" The Knights Of Prosperity *'"Pilot"' - When Eugene wants to enter the building to find out which key fits Mick Jagger's appartment, Esperanza has to distract the doorman that stays behind, while the other doorman goes for a cup of coffee. When he leaves the building, this is referred to as "Big Bird has left its nest." Last Comic Standing Season 6: *In the "international audition" episode, an Israeli prop-comic does an imitation of Grover by placing a blue wig on his head and wiggling around. *In episode #9, the comics have to look for props for a prop comedy routine. Marcus finds a blue dishwashing glove, and remarks, "This is what happens when Cookie Monster was lonely and he didn't listen to his parents ..." Let's make a Deal Let's make a Deal is a game show which has been run in various incarnations since 1963. On the November 16, 2009, the audience helps Wayne Brady count $800 to a contestant who refused a deal (which turned out to be a Zonk!). He stops at $500, the audience continues counting, and Wayne remarks "It's like Sesame Street for grown-ups or something" Connections *Lance Bass played the game on Gameshow Marathon *Gilbert Gottfried appeared in a Celebrity Zonk! in a Gameshow Marathon episode. *Ricki Lake hosted the show Gameshow Marathon which featured Let's make a Deal in one of the episodes. *Kathy Najimy played the game on Gameshow Marathon *Leslie Nielsen played the game on Gameshow Marathon Little Britain * In the pilot episode, Marjories Dawes was asking a fat kid what names the bullies at school call him (suggesting the names in a mocking tone), she asked him if they called him "Pigs in Space." * In Season 3 episode 6, Linda insultingly described a group of multi-ethnic or physically diverse students as "the cast of Fraggle Rock." Little Britain USA *In Season 1, episode 6, Ellie-Grace who, while sharing love sentiments with her mother before parting with her for a short time, tells her mother that she loves her more then "Sesame Street" *In Season 1, episode 6, Marjorie Dawes asked her fat-fighters groups about nicknames they get called, she asked if they get called "Pigs in Space" (and she said it with the echoing sound effect the Narrator usually said it with) ;Connections *Rosie O'Donnell played herself in the first episode Malcolm in the Middle *'Malcolm's Girlfriend' - After recently breaking up with a cute girl, Malcolm decides to "go back" and play in the moon bouncer at the birthday party for his little brother Dewey's new friend. As he does, the Sesame Street Theme plays (the 1998-2001 version), and then suddenly stops when Malcolm wrecks the moon bouncer. *'Cheerleader' - A subplot involves little Dewey wanting a Tickle Me Elmo-type doll called Sleepy-Time Herbie, a blue aardvark. They are very expensive and can be ordered by a special TV offer, and Dewey hallucinates the Herbie talking directly to him from the TV. Once he gets the Herbie, he imagines it saying "Break me." *'Forwards Backwards' - While Reese argues with his mom, he mentions smashing a Muppets From Space cake. ;Connections *Jason Alexander played Leonard in "Future Malcolm" (2003) *Dakota Fanning played Emily in "New Neighbors" (2001) *Cloris Leachman played Grandma Ida *Christopher Lloyd played Walter in "Family Reunion" (2002) *Hayden Panettiere had a recurring role as Jessica in some episodes. *Andy Richter played Dr. Kennedy in "Clip Show" (2002) *Susan Sarandon played Meg in "Company Picnic" (2002) *Florence Stanley played Mrs. Griffin in "Old Mrs. Old" (2001) Meet the Press In the October 21, 2007 episode of Meet the Press, Tim Russert interviewed Stephen Colbert regarding his run for the presidency. Russert asked Colbert why he pronounces his name "Col-bare" as opposed to "Col-bert," and brought out a Bert doll to help illustrate the difference. After Russert's death in June 2008, this segment was used on The Colbert Report as part of a tribute to the journalist. ;Connections * John Williams composed the "Meet the Press" theme music. The Mentalist A procedural drama on CBS with some comedic elements about a man, Patrick Jane, who formerly posed as a psychic, but became a consultant for a team in the California Bureau of Investigation following the murder of his wife and daughter by a serial killer. In an episode of the program's second season, "Red Bulls" (11/14/2009), a member of another team referred to Wayne Rigsby (one of Jane's co-workers) as "Bert." Talking about it with his partner, Cho Kimball, Kimball revealed that he already knew that they were being referred to jointly as "Bert and Ernie." Rigsby asked if this bothered Kimball, but he said that it didn't because "Ernie's the clever, handsome one." In the episode "Rose-Colored Glasses" (01/14/2010) from season 2, the team investigates an incident inside a high school that happened 20 years earlier. A conversation between LJ and Phil (both who attended a high school reunion) - LJ asks Phil if anyone still calls him "Frog Man". Phil answers "Pretty much everyone calls me Phil, except for my son who calls me dad". LJ replies "You fathered a kid? Go, Frog Man! Wait - does he play the french horn too? Because if he does, then you could call him Frog Boy, or, Kermit!" Mork & Mindy A sitcom about Mork (Robin Williams), an alien from the planet Ork, and his friend Mindy (Pam Dawber) in Boulder, Colorado, which ran on ABC from 1978 to 1982. In the series' second episode "Mork Moves In" (9/21/78), when Mork and Mindy tell her father about Mork's origins, her father doesn't believe them. He says, "Everybody knows that space creatures are always green!" Mork then makes his face green. After a few seconds, he returns his face to normal. He comments, "It's not easy being green!" References *While receiving thousands of television feeds in episode 101 of The Jim Henson Hour, Digit shouts "Nanoo Nanoo!", one of Mork's alien phrases. Mr. Show with Bob and David In a sketch from the first episode, co-creator/actor David Cross breaks character to complain about the sketch, claiming that "HBO spent more money on Fraggle Rock." My So-Called Life In the first season episode "On the Wagon," Rayanne Graff watches a Bert and Ernie sketch. Later, while waiting on line at a movie theater with her friends Angela and Rickie, Rayanne breaks out into the ''Sesame Street'' theme song. MythBusters * The July 17, 2005 episode looks to debunk myths surrounding the 1975 film Jaws. Adam Savage describes building a shark replica: "I'm using a technique called additive foam build-up which involves using upholstry foam ... and some contact cement. Which is exactly how they make Muppets, in fact." Later in the program, the narrator announces that "Adam's Muppet man-eater is nearing completion." * An August 27, 2008 episode takes on the long-rumored NASA moon landing hoax. In one segment, Grant Imahara constructs a reproduction of the rod-framed American flag placed on the moon by astronauts during the Apollo missions. As he prepares to place the rig inside a vacuum tube, Kari Byron asks "is this your first riiiiig iiiin spaaaace?," placing an emphasis on the words mimicking Jerry Nelson's voice-over in The Muppet Show’s Pigs in Space segment. The MythBusters announcer echoes Kari's joke with the same playful expression. Newhart A sitcom about a middle-aged couple who run an inn in Vermont, which ran on CBS from 1982 to 1990. In the episode "Dick the Kid," Dick Loudon spends a week at a Western ranch. On movie night, while the other residents want to watch High Noon, a tough resident wants to watch The Muppets Take Manhattan, and he almost gets his way until Dick takes a stand for the others. ;Connections *Jason Alexander guest starred in the episode "Courtin' Disaster". *Johnny Carson guest starred in the episode "Malling in Love Again". *Tim Conway guest starred as himself in "Dick and Tim" *Dave Coulier guest starred in the episode "The Prodigal Darryll". *Merv Griffin guest starred in the episode "Hi, Society". *Ed McMahon guest starred in the episode "The Nice Man Cometh". *Brandon Maggart guest starred in the episode "The Boy Who Cried Goat". *Bob Newhart played Dick Loudon *Don Rickles guest starred in the episode "The Nice Man Cometh". *Gedde Watanabe played Mr. Tagadachi in "The Last Newhart". NOVA scienceNOW * The November 21, 2006 episode of the PBS documentary series NOVA scienceNOW featured a segment on the development of sociable robots. One robot in particular, "Leonardo" developed by Cynthia Breazeal, is used in an on-camera study of recognition behavior. The tools used are an Elmo doll and a Cookie Monster puppet, which are presented to Leonardo and vocally asked to find the character by name. After a simple demonstration, the technician holds up Cookie Monster and asks Leonardo to find Elmo, but the robot cannot be tricked. (video) * The June 25, 2008 episode featured a segment about dark matter. As experts study what dark matter is, host Neil deGrasse Tyson discusses the ambiguity surrounding what the scientific community uses to describe the material that makes up 85% of the universe. The term has been applied ambiguously because the material is unobservable with current methods. Because of this, the label could just as easily have been called Ernie and Bert. (video) (The episode also features Wikia founder Jimmy Wales in a segment about statistics). One Tree Hill An hour-long young adult drama that premiered on the WB in September 2003. Set in Tree Hill, a fictional town in North Carolina, it revolves around half brothers Lucas and Nathan Scott (played by Chad Michael Murray and James Lafferty). * In a Season 3 episode, Peyton (Hilarie Burton) tells Pete Wentz (played by himself) that she was worried that he would become her Mr. Snuffleupagus, after he arrived at the cabin that they are staying in a few days late. When Pete questions what a Snuffleupagus is, Peyton explains to him the story of Mr. Snuffleupagus, and how only Big Bird could see him. * In a Season 4 episode, Lucas is showing Glenda his impression of Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. Glenda, not knowing who he is impersonating, guesses that he is impersonating Elmo. * In a Season 5 episode, Jamie (Jackson Brundage) talks to Brooke (Sophia Bush) about what color he wants his racecar, and mentions that his parents want it red like Elmo, but he wants it blue, like Grover. * In a Season 6 episode, Victoria (Daphne Zuniga) is helping Sam (Ashley Rickards) pick out a dress for Peyton's baby shower. Victoria picks out a green dress for Sam, but Sam doesn't take it, and claims that is makes her look like Kermit the Frog. ;Connections * Nick Lachey appeared as himself for a few episodes. * Kelly Collins Lintz played Alice Penn and Teller: Bullshit! On a fourth season episode of the Showtime documentary show entitled "Numbers," interviews are shown with two Washington, D.C. think-tank consultants. They are introduced by name and narrator Penn says "We asked them why there are so many songs about rainbows. They had no idea. They did know something about the national debt though." Phineas and Ferb "Robot Rodeo": At one point, Linda repeats a mantra of "Cake is a sometimes food", a parody of "A Cookie is a Sometime Food." ;Connections *Ashley Tisdale voices Candace The Proud Family Animated series that aired on the Disney Channel from September 2001 to August 2005. The show centered around an African-American teenager, Penny, her family, and her friends. Basically an animated sitcom in format, it was geared towards a pre-teen and teen audience. Episode 214: Pulp Boot Camp: Penny's family sends her to boot camp because they fear she is becoming a bully, and she steals cookies from a little girl there. The sergeant catches her and says "Well, well. We have ourselves a little Cookie Monster." ;Connections *Soleil Moon Frye voiced Zoey *Kyla Pratt voiced Penny Proud *Tara Strong voiced Bebe Proud and Fluff Reba * In the episode "The Good Girl", when Barbara Jean claims that she put a scratch in Van's car, and is worried about what he will say, Kyra says "It's true! He gets this look on his face where his two eyebrows murge together, and he looks like that Muppet who lives in the Trash Can!" (referring to Oscar the Grouch). ;Connections *Nell Carter played Dr. Susan Peters in three episodes *James Denton played Dr. Morgan in two episodes *Dolly Parton played Dolly Majors Rugrats Animated television show that first aired on Nickelodeon in 1991. This series focuses on the point of view of a group of babies, including Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil, and Angelica Pickles. In the episode "Toys in the Attic," Tommy and Angelica's grandparents, Boris and Minka, argue over which one of them will turn on the "Sesame Seed," an obvious reference to Sesame Street. ;Connections *Craig Bartlett was a writer on the series during the show's initial 1991-1993 run *Justine Bateman voiced an art patron in the episode "Opposites Attract/The Art Museum" (1999) *Dan Castellaneta voiced a lawyer in "Pickles vs Pickles" and Jonathan in "Jonathan Babysits" *Christine Cavanaugh voiced Chuckie Finster *Margaret Cho voiced Lt. Klavin in The Rugrats Movie (1998) *E.G. Daily voiced Tommy Pickles *Phillip Namanworth wrote songs for the series *Pat Paulsen voiced the garbageman in "Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog" (1993) *Tara Strong voiced Dil Pickles and Timmy McNulty *Cree Summer voiced Susie Carmichael Rules of Engagement In the 2010 episode, "Harassment," Timmy challenges Jeff to a game of cricket to porve it isn't a sport for wimps. During the match, Russell says, "Dude, you're about to be struck out by Scooter from the Muppets!" ;Connections *Heather Locklear played Barbara in two episodes *Patrick Warburton plays Jeff Samurai Pizza Cats On Saban's English dub of Samurai Pizza Cats, an episode features a giant Buddha statue that has a bird's face. One of the characters remarks, "A Big Bird? Go back to public television! We don't want your kind here!" The Sarah Silverman Program * In the last episode of the series, "Wowschwitz", Brian and Steve steal a gun from a cop and replace it with a banana. Referring to him as "Banana Cop" throughout the episode, the two sing a rendition of "Mahna Mahna" replacing the words with "Banana Cop." The episode ends with Sarah's dog going back in time to kill Hitler, preventing the Holocaust. In the present, an old man asks, "What never happened?" Brian: "The Holocaust." Steve: "Do doo do do do!" ;Connections * Sarah Silverman as "Sarah Silverman" * Jimmy Kimmel appeared in two episodes * Andy Richter appeared in "Fetus Don't Fail Me Now" Sealab 2021 In the episode "Craptastic Voyage", the crew needs to be blasted with a shrink ray in order to travel through Captain Shanks' body. Stormy comments, "A shrink ray, just like that time on Muppet Babies! You know, when Scooter had spinal meningitis?" This is a reference to the episode "Scooter's Uncommon Cold". Shortly afterwards, Stormy sets up a talk show similar to The Tonight Show, and fails to show a video clip from the episode. The Secret Lives of Vampires A 2005 documentary produced for television by NBC studios looks at vampire culture and the history of such characters as Dracula. Examples include Count Chocula cereal, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Sesame Street’s Count von Count. Video footage of the sketch with the Count counting his mail is featured, as well as a photo of a stage version of the character. The Smoking Room A British comedy first aired on BBC Three in 2004, focusing on the conversations of characters while on their smoke breaks, all shot inside their office's smoking room. In episode 3, "Paintball," the manager's assistant Janet is trying to get other employees to sign up for a company paintballing event: :Janet: No, what I was getting at is - I hope sign-up sheet doesn’t end up covered in jokey names. According to the one downstairs, the only people planning to go paintballing are Marge Simpson, Osama Bin Laden, Barbara Windsor and The Bear in the Big Blue House. Spaceballs: The Animated Series In the season one episode, "Revenge of the Sithee", two aliens resembling the Martians are seen in the NasPod race crowd. Also, a blue creature resembling Kermit is seen during the Sithee presentations. Later, Yogurt remarks "It's not easy being chosen...or green for that matter." ;Connections *Mel Brooks created and wrote the show and voices Yogurt and President Skroob *Rino Romano voices Lone Starr Sports Night In the episode "The Apology," Casey asks Dan if the Muppets are cool. Dan replies that they are. ;Connections *Josh Charles played Dan Rydell *William H. Macy played Sam Donovan *Yeardley Smith played Malory Moss *Meredith Vieira played herself Still Standing Judy Miller, one of the show's lead characters, is sometimes seen wearing Sesame Street T-shirts. ;Connections *Mark Addy played Bill Miller *Justine Bateman played Terry *Tim Doyle was a writer and executive producer of the show. *Richard Kind played Dr. Nathan Gerber *Tom Martin was a writer and supervising producer of the show. *Kevin Nealon played Ned Halverson *Sally Struthers played Louise Miller Supernatural * A fourth season episode of the CW series was titled "The Monster at the End of This Book." * In the fifth season episode "Free to Be You and Me" Dean Winchester tells Castiel, "there are two things I know for certain. 1) Bert and Ernie are gay. 2) You are not gonna die a virgin." SuperNews! *In the second season episode, "Twilight of the Vampires", the Count is shown to be the head vampire in the vampire takeover of Hollywood. *In the second season episode, "Soggy Doobies and Strippers", Barack Obama hosts a Job Fair. He shows one possible job in the bad economy is become the President of Afghanistan. Afghan President Hamid Karzi claims he's like a puppet in the system and firing him would be like "firing Kermit the Frog." Joe Biden then complains that Obama has now canceled The Muppet Show. ;Connections *"Weird Al" Yankovic appears as himself in the episode, "Weird Al Colabo Jam", and teamed up with the show's creators to create his "Ringtone" music video. Talk Soup Entertainment show on the E! Network that features clips of other talk shows. During the John Henson era (mid to late 90's; no relation) a recurring character called McDermott the Frog was used, which was simply a commercially available Kermit puppet. Taxi A sitcom about New York City cab drivers, which ran on ABC from 1978 to 1982, and on NBC from 1982 to 1983. In the episode "The Great Race," Alex picks up two nuns who are fighting over what movie to see. One of them wants to see The Muppet Movie, and the other one wants to see The Sound of Music. One of the nuns says, "I can't stand that little frog!" ;Connections *Ted Danson played Vincenzo Senaca in "The Unkindest Cut" (1982) *Tony Danza played Tony Banta *Danny DeVito played Louie DePalma *Tom Hanks played Gordon in "The Road Not Taken, Part 1" (1982) *William Hootkins played a liquor authority agent in "Jim's Mario's" (1983) *Carol Kane played Simka Gravas *Andy Kaufman played Latka Gravas *Julie Kavner played Monica Banta Douglas in "Tony's Sister and Jim" (1980) *Lassie played "herself" in "Fantasy Borough, Part 2" (1980) *Christopher Lloyd played "Reverend" Jim Ignatowski *Penny Marshall played herself in "Louie Moves Uptown" (1983) *Mandy Patinkin played the new father in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" (1978) *Julie Payne played one of the nuns in "The Great Race" (1979) *Rhea Perlman played Zena Sherman *Tom Selleck played Mike Beldon in "Memories of Cab 804, Part 2" (1978) *Martin Short played Mitch Harris in "Jim Joins the Network" (1981) *Jeffrey Tambor played Congressman Walter Griswald in "Elaine and the Lame Duck" (1979) *Hervé Villechaize played himself in "Fantasy Borough, Part 1" (1980) *George Wendt played the exterminator in "Latka the Playboy" (1981) Teen Titans In the season three episode, "Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear," this animated DC Comics spin-off series features two elderly characters who sit in a theatre box and make wisecracks about the mock variety show being performed on stage. The manner in which they laugh at their particular flavor of jokes is reminiscent of, and likely a direct reference to, Statler and Waldorf. Most of the episode's third act is a homage to The Muppet Show, complete with a spoof of the theme music and a parody of Scooter. ;Connections *Dave Coulier voiced Tramm *Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Trigon, Mammoth, and See-More *Tara Strong voiced Raven, Kole, Jinx ("Titans Together"), and Gizmo ("Revved Up," "Titans Together") *Russi Taylor voiced Melvin and Timmy Tantrum *Wil Wheaton voiced Aqualad Terrifying Times The Daily Show correspondent John Oliver's television special of his stand-up comedy act premiered on Comedy Central on April 21, 2008. He opens the show citing a disclaimer about his nationality; "Primarily, I've gathered you here this evening to tell you this: that, it's not easy being British... as Kermit so nearly sang." TV's Most Censored Moments The program, an original presentation of the now-defunct Trio Channel, briefly touches on Sesame Street's state-wide banning from broadcast in the state of Mississippi for one month during 1970, due to its integrated neighborhood. Two and a Half Men *In the episode, "The Spit-Covered Cobbler," Alan tells Charlie that Kandi may not be sophisticated, but she's street-smart to which Charlie replied, "Sesame Street-smart." *In the episode, "And the Plot Moistens," Alan talks to Charlie that he has trouble communicating to Kandi after lovemaking and Charlie replies that he should have thought of that before he started boinkin' a girl with the IQ of Tickle Me Elmo! *In the episode, "The Two Finger Rule," when Charlie, Alan, Gordon, Herb, and Jerome were talking about their first date, Herb told them he didn't start dating till he was in college at freshman year. Herb says he was a geek in high school and how everyone called him "Big Bird" that when he went to college, he stopped wearing yellow shirts and lowered his standards. ;Connections *Eugene Byrd played Lenny in "Pilot." *Conchata Ferrell plays Berta *Gary Halvorson directed episodes. *Teri Hatcher played Judith's sister Liz in "I Remember the Coatroom, I Just Don't Remember You." *Allison Janney played Alan's on-line dating partner in "My Damn Stalker." *James Earl Jones appeared himself in "The Devil's Lube." *Carol Kane played Melissa's mother. *Richard Kind played Artie Pliskin in "Is There a Mrs. Waffles?" *Cloris Leachman played Norma in "Madame and Her Special Friend." *Heather Locklear played Alan's divorce attorney Laura Lang in "No Sniffing, No Wowing." *Jane Lynch plays Dr. Linda Freeman *Jon Lovitz played Charlie's arch nemesis in "The Unfortunate Little Schnauser." *Jenny McCarthy played Teddy's "daughter", Courtney *Jon Polito appeared as himself in "He Smelled the Ham, He Got Excited." *Denise Richards played Lisa in "Merry Thanksgiving" *Martin Sheen played Rose's father in "Sleep Tight, Puddin' Pop." *Brooke Shields played Danielle in "That's Summer Sausage, Not Salami." *Kevin Sorbo played Andy in "Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Burro" (2006) *Harry Dean Stanton appeared as himself in "Back Off Mary Poppins." *Steven Tyler appeared as himself in "Who's Vod Kanockers?" Ugly Betty In the first season episode "Fey's Sleigh Ride", Marc says of Betty, "The poor cow has no idea we only invited her so people could see she really exists. She's like a real-life Snuffleupagus, only hairier." ;Connections *Vanessa Williams played Wilhelmina Slater *Debi Mazar appeared as Leah Feldman in two episodes (2006) *Kristin Chenoweth appeared as Diane in "East Side Story" (2007) *Bernadette Peters appeared as Jodie Papadakis in five episodes (2009) *John Tartaglia appeared as Paolo in "Smokin' Hot" (2010) Unfabulous In one episode, the main character, Addie Singer's brother Ben is sick. Their mom says his favorite film as a kid was The Muppets Take Manhattan. Unhappily Ever After A sitcom created by Ron Leavitt, who also created Married with Children, which aired on the WB from 1995 to 1999 which centered on Jack Malloy, the father of a dysfunctional family, and his best friend, a stuffed animal rabbit named Mr. Floppy voiced by Bob Goldthwait. In one episode, "High and Dry," Jack Malloy and his wife, Jennifer Malloy, suspected that their son, Ryan, is doing drugs, when they find some white powder in his car and on the towel of his bed. Since they are not smart enough on how to parent their children, Jenny said they have to go to the video store and also said, "Sesame Street taught them to read, Barney taught them to hug. Surely there's got to be some hip happening puppet out there with more parenting skills than we have." ;Connections *Erik Estrada appeared in "Eating Hollywood." *Kristanna Loken played Sable O'Brien *Hayden Panettiere played as little girl in "Little Ice Cream Shop of Horrors." *Allan Trautman puppeteered Mr. Floppy and also played Mr. Dunn (four episodes) and other teachers. The Vicar of Dibley In the Easter Special of 1996, (sometimes entitled "Easter Bunny") the vicar is explaining the truth behind the Easter Bunny to Alice. The vicar (while trying to break it gently to her) says: "Now at 10 your mother sat you down, and she told you that Kermit was really just an old windsock..." In a sketch entitled "Celebrity Party", aired as part of a Comic Relief (UK) special in 1999, the Vicar and Alice prepare for their party with Johnny Depp. :Vicar: Johnny's spent his whole life being surrounded by exotic birds. :Alice: Yeah, like Paris and Britney and Big Bird from "Sesame Street". ;Connections *John Bluthal played Frank Pickle *Dawn French played the Rev. Geraldine Kennedy Video On Trial A Canadian show where 5 people pick music videos and make harsh (yet funny) comments on them and at the end they make verdicts of whether the singer(s) is guilty or not. *In "Video On Trial: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Hump de Bump," Boomer Phillips said he was waiting for Oscar the Grouch to pop out of a garbage can. *In "Video On Trial: The Killers - Read My Mind," Fraser Young's verdict was for having sex with a "Muppet" and sentenced them to maintain a distance not less then 100 feet from Miss Piggy. The Venture Bros. On the Adult Swim animated series, Dermott Fictel noted that he saw Fight Club in 1999 instead of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, the age-appropriate fare his mother had intended him to see. Warren the Ape The third episode of the Greg the Bunny spin-off, "Crash Course," Warren gives a teaching presentation to a sixth grade class. During the Q's and A's, one boy asked Warren if it is true that he got arrested for smoking crack with Fozzie Bear and Warren denies it by saying the boy shouldn't read the press. ;Connections * Drew Massey puppeteers various roles * Paul McGinnis puppeteers various roles * Victor Yerrid puppeteers various roles Weeds *In episode 8 of season 4, Celia Hodes, manning the register at Maternity World while manic on uppers, entreats a customer to settle for a green shirt rather than the blue she wants. "Green is the color of spring," effuses Celia in a suspiciously Kermit-y voice. *In episode 10 of season 5, Andy invites Dr. Audra on a date to a jazz concert. Doubting he knows anything about jazz, she dares him to name one jazz musician, and he can only think of Dr. Teeth. :Audra: He's a Muppet. :Andy: He's a jazz Muppet! Will & Grace * The fifth season episode, "All About Christmas Eve," features the following exchange: :Jack: In order for us to forgive you, you'll perform the following task. You must sing "The Twelve Days of Christmas." :Will: I can do that. :Jack: As the Count, from Sesame Street. :Will: [Romanian accent, imitating the Count] On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... That's one, one day! Ah ha ha! :Jack and Karen laugh and clap * In the sixth season episode "I Do. Oh, No, You Di-in't" Beverly is sorry she missed a wedding ceremony. Karen says, "Probably just as well. There were some children there, and they get frightened when something your size isn't covered in Muppet fur." ;Connections * Alan Arkin played Martin Adler * Alec Baldwin played Malcolm Widmark * John Cleese played Lyle Finster * Harry Connick, Jr. played Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Taye Diggs played James Hanson * Seth Green played Randall Finn in "Friends With Benefits" * Neil Patrick Harris played Bill in "Girls, Interrupted" * Gregory Hines played Ben Doucette * Rosie O'Donnell played Elliott's mother, Bonnie. * Bernadette Peters played Karen's sister, Virginia "Ginny" Delaney. * Lily Tomlin played Margot * Debra Messing played Grace Adler * Megan Mullally played Karen Walker Wizards of Waverly Place *In the episode, "Justin's New Girlfriend," Alex complains to her brother, Justin, and best friend, Harper, about how much she hates silent movies. She remarks that it is not hard to go back and invent some voices in the movie, and that people on the internet do it all the time. She gives an example of a video she saw of Big Bird doing a Kanye West song. ;Connections *Moises Arias as Max's Conscience in "Monster Hunter," "Three Monsters," and "A Night at the Lazerama." *Jake T. Austin plays Max *Cindy Crawford played Bibi Rockford in "Fashion Week." *Selena Gomez plays Alex *David Henrie plays Justin *Gary Owens voiced Corporate Ad/Ominous in "Saving WizTech." *Tiffany Thornton played Susan in "Movies" *Fred Willard played Mr. Stuffleby in "Make It Happen" and "Monster Hunter." WKRP in Cincinnati Sitcom centered around a rock-and-roll radio station, which ran from 1978 until 1982. In the first season episode "A Commercial Break," from 1979, Venus Flytrap and Herb Tarlek are auditioning jingle singers for an in-house commercial, and trying to coax shy Bailey Quarters into singing. :Venus: Come on, sing. Sing a song! :Herb: Sing out loud! Sing out strong! Sing of good things... ;Connections *Loni Anderson played Jennifer Marlowe *George Gaynes played Henri in the episode "Jennifer's Home for Christmas." *Edie McClurg played Lucille Tarlek in three episodes. *Julie Payne played Buffy Denver in the two-part episode "For Love or Money." Wonderfalls In the episode "Muffin Buffalo," lead character Jaye is playing Pictionary with her family and her friend Pat. While Jaye's sister draws frantically, Pat shouts out guesses as to what she's drawing: "It's a frog! He's singing! 'Rainbow Connection!' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions